Products and devices constructed from man-made materials can be implanted into or applied onto a human body to treat injuries, diseases, and other conditions of the human body. The materials chosen for such products or devices can be important for the product or device to successfully treat conditions of the human body. For instance, the compatibility of a material with the human body can determine if the product or device can be positioned on or in the human body. Products or devices can be made from synthetic material. However, if the synthetic material is dissimilar to human tissue, the success of the product or device can be limited. Products and devices constructed from naturally occurring materials such as proteins can provide biocompatible products or devices for implantation into or applying onto the human body to treat conditions of the human body.